The Shark-toothed Viper called Sucy
by EroKaban
Summary: Akko has been acting weird towards Sucy for quite a while now. Her heart would flutter, her face would blush, but she denies it being involve in any sort of romanticism. She loves her friends equally, she thought. She knows that she has to face these feelings sooner or later, but... would the pink haired witch feel the same way? (Akko X Sucy)
1. Very Toxic Feelings

**Very Toxic Feelings**

* * *

Akko doesn't want to admit it, heck, she would rather be pecked to near death by a murder of crows. But by simply being near the stoic witch would cause her body to react unexpectedly. Her heart would jump and soar whenever she met eyes with the alchemist. Her attention would go undivided to the self-proclaimed mushroom savant's ramble whenever she starts talking about mushrooms and alchemy; she'd even learned one or two things from her rants. Even now, she stares at the pink haired witch across the library table.

Only there was an ever looming dilemma about having these feeling towards her pink haired teammate. Her body might have fallen for Sucy, but her mind hasn't. She has wasted many nights of sleep trying to think of why she felt this way but her long hours of thinking was all in vain.

Akko rests her head on top the open book in front of her, whenever she overthinks about it her head starts hurting. She loves both her teammates equally, even the rest her friends at some point, but her body reacts more towards Sucy than whenever she's close to Lotte or anyone else. Suddenly, she remembered something interesting...

* * *

"If we assist you, will you promise to clean our room, do our laundry, buy us snacks and carry our books to class for the next month?" Says the extremely cute Angel Sucy while the very adorable Devil Sucy nods with each task being said.

"Huh?" Akko made a noise of confusion. She can't believe she's being extorted in this bizarre situation.

"You may refuse if you wish..." Angel Sucy and Devil Sucy began to hover some distance. Being in a strange world, she knows that she'll be lost immediately without any help.

"I'll do it! You're fine with a promise, right?" She plead. _'_ _It's not like the original Sucy is here anyways.'_ She thought.

"Then, please put your signature on this contract. If you do not comply, we cannot guarantee your safety." Angel Sucy warned.

"I can't tell which one of you is the real devil here." Akko gave up as she signs the contract.

"Contract Complete!"

* * *

 _'Did they bound me to that contract?!'_ Akko yelled in her mind as she jerks her body up. _'Wait that was a dream wasn't it?! No wait the original Sucy remembered it! How is it possible?! Can it be possible?! Or did she use a love potion on me?! Or maybe she stung be with the love bee?! IS SHE A SUCCUBUS?!'_ Many thoughts came to her as she panics.

"Is something wrong Akko?" Lotte asked her teammate in concern.

"My head hurts really bad!" Akko whined as she slammed her head in the book, thinking that it would help her to stop these thoughts from torturing her brain.

"Akko?! Are you alright? Do you want us to take you to the nurse's office?" Lotte starts to panic too.

Sucy, on the other hand, just leisurely walks towards the witch in distress. She calmly opened a cork on a potion bottle and grabbed Akko's chin to open her mouth wide. She then shoved the potion down Akko's throat and let the light blue liquid flow straight through the brunette's stomach.

Akko froze, she immediately felt her head and body cool down. Her headache was forcefully subdued but so did her fine motor skills. In other words, she's paralyzed from the neck down.

"Did the temper medicine work?" Sucy asked while still cupping Akko's chin.

"U-um, yeah but... I... can't move." Akko shyly said. She thinks her face was burning with embarrassment but the medicine was keeping her blood flow in check.

"Is that so? Interesting. Well, that should ware off in about an hour or two." She scribbled something down her notepad while going back to her seat.

"Are you sure you're okay now Akko?" Lotte asked while still worried.

"Y-yeah, sorry for worrying you guys." Akko smiled. She then focused her sights in the book she's reading before.

Now that Akko can think straight with a cool head, she tries to rethink this whole situation through. She never had any sorts of romantic experiences, her childhood mostly consist of her practicing magic and trying to get enrolled in the same school Shiny Chariot has gone to. She have read and watched various romantic stories before and she can mostly tell the difference on what's romantic and what's not.

 _'And nothing about this is romantic at all!'_ Akko screams in her mind.

* * *

Later that day, Akko pretends to be asleep in her bed while waiting for (in this case) 'test subject' to fall asleep. It took a lot of convincing to her bespectacled friend that she's fine. Finally finding her resolve that night, she intends to sort out these feelings once and for all. She, very carefully, got off her bed and creep towards the sleeping dragon. After tiptoeing across their room, she eventually stands before the pink haired witch's bedside.

 _'Now that I think about it...'_ Akko knees in front of Sucy's bedside. _'Even thought we're roommates, I never had the chance to study her so closely...'_ She thought to herself while staring at her teammate's sleeping form.

Akko's heart starts raising as she watches the alchemist sleep with both of her hands linked together on top of her chest while it would slowly move up and down with peaceful breathing. From what the brunette can remember, she was wearing a white silk nightgown that hugs and compliments her curves perfectly. Unfortunately she can't see it because of the bed's blanket covering her up to her chest. Her eyes wondered to the cute nightcap she wears very night, though she wonders what its used for but quickly dropped the thought. _She can't afford to be distracted now._

Akko, now very red faced, gulped as she leans in towards her teammate, she slowly raised her right hand and...

" **Akko**."

Akko gasps by Sucy's growl, startling her enough to fall on her butt. The pink haired witch rose from her bed to glare at the brunette for disturbing her sleep.

"You better have a damn good reason for waking me in the middle of the night." Sucy snarled at her with a hint of venom.

"I- uh, I just uh." Akko starts to panic, her face burns both inside and out, her heart beating fast and loud, her mind blanking and whitening. "I-I just want to t-thank you for the potion earlier today!" She went back to her knees and bowed her head. She held her head down her a while, waiting for the alchemist to say something.

"Tsk." Moments passed until the pink haired witch finally clicks her tongue and laid back down her bed. "Don't mention it. Now go back to sleep."

"H-hai!" The brunette unintentionally let her dialect slip out and quickly scrabbled back to her bed.

Akko buried herself underneath her sheets, ready to die of embarrassment. Not only did she let Sucy get mad at her, but she also failed to make her feelings clear.

* * *

Sucy sighs a breath of relief, it has been a month or two since Akko started acting weird and it's only getting worst. First she blanks out this morning, then she suffers a massive headache this afternoon and now she...

 _'What exactly was she planning to do back there?'_ She thought to herself. She called her out before she gets to do anything but now she was very curious.

She peeks to Akko's bed and saw her in a tent of her own sheets, the sheets themselves are lightly shaking. She and Lotte has been very worried for their teammate's sudden actions.

 _'It seems that Akko has been taking her distance from me...'_ She doesn't blame her. She knows that she hasn't been acting the best friend for her since they met.

She closed her eyes and sigh tiredly. She wishes she can be friends with Akko like they always do...

* * *

 **A/N: Have you guys read the new Overlord volume? It's a hell'a fun to read! Only one new lovable character though... (for me at least).**

 **Anyways I been meaning to write a Sucy x Akko for quite a while now but I can't think of something... 'Original'. With all these fanfictions being written, quite better I might add, by others; I struggle to keep up with them in terms of interesting stories. But then I realize that I'm not exactly doing this for work, I write them for me. And only me. To serve as an escape for this shitty life I'm living.**

 **Now without further ado, The Funhaus Quote of the Day:**

 **" _I want to thank you guys for making me laugh today. I lost my grandmother last night and it's been a rough morning. But you guys-_ "  
"Where is she? You should go out to find her."  
\- James Willems **

**STOP ARGUING WITH US - Funhaus Comments #15**


	2. Really Venomous Thoughts

**Really Venomous Thoughts**

* * *

Akko and Sucy tiredly walked inside their empty room, both witches just got back from town to pick up various necessities while their bespectacled friend had a book reading session with Barbara. Sucy stretches her arms up after setting her bag, full of potion ingredients, on top their table. Looking to the side, she caught the brunette starting right at her.

"Enjoying the show freak?" Sucy asked in a sarcastic manner as she bends her back and puffed her chest to emphasize them more.

Akko, caught red handed, loudly gulped and shyly nods her head while still starting at her fine curves.

"Really now?" The alchemist walks towards the staring witch. "Can't let you have _all_ the fun, now could I?" She wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and presses their bodies together.

* * *

"..."

"Is she high or what?" Amanda asked an open question, mostly towards the red team, as she watches Akko giggling and mumbling to herself while drowsily staring and playing with her half-eaten lunch with a red face.

"She slept pretty early last night, but she looks very tired when she woke up." Lotte said with a hint of concern.

Sucy said nothing as she continues to eat her lunch. If she told them about Akko's episode last night, it might scare off the brunette by their worries and isolate herself more.

"Did you check if she has a fever?" Jasminka asked the blonde.

"Yes, she seems to be fine, but then she gets distracted and blanks out now and then." The bespectacled witch replied worriedly.

"There's probably something bothering her. If you corner her she might just run away, so we just have to wait for her to tell us herself." Sucy reasoned. She herself is just as worried but pressing the matter would just make it worst.

"Really think that's such a good idea?" The redhead contested. "You do know she's stubborn enough to keep whatever's bothering her to her grave right?"

"Good point..." The pink haired witch murmured. "I'll- We'll do something about it... after class." She glances at her other teammate.

"You're not just gonna waterboard her in potions 'til she talks will you?"

"..." The alchemist contemplated for a moment. "We'll see. But first..." She then proceeds to spike Akko's drink with an energy potion that will 'theoretically' get her through the rest of her classes.

* * *

Akko flopped in her bed face first as all the fatigue came crashing down in her mind and body. She quickly fell asleep while hearing both of her teammates discusses Professor Ursula's class or something.

After confirming that Akko is fast asleep, Sucy and Lotte talks about on how to handle questioning their teammate. They conclude that Akko might only vent her feelings if there's only one person with her.

Sucy might be able to get some answers via truth potions but Akko might lose her trust in her potions or just run away before getting close. That said, she suggests that Lotte will be the one who comforts her. _'Besides, I doubt she'll let me get close enough to ask her about it.'_

Sucy left the room as Lotte waits for Akko to wake up. She sighs as she walks aimlessly down the hallway. _'Now that I thought about it... I should have brought a couple of experimental potions with me so I could test their effectiveness.'_ She thought to herself as she made her way towards the campus' garden.

"I guess even Akko's getting _me_ distracted. What the hell is bothering her so much anyway?" She growled quietly.

"Bothering Akko, you say?" The alchemist sighed tiredly as she face the platinum blonde with tea-green highlights. "No wonder she has been acting so... _tamed_ for the last few weeks."

"None of your business." She said dismissively as she heads back to leave.

"It is very much my business Miss Manbavaran. Akko is _my_ friend as well." Diana crossed her arms but didn't move from her place. "Though I will not do anything as dense as just cornering her and ask her what is wrong. If there is something I can do to help Akko in anyway, please do tell me."

"..." Sucy didn't like it. She hates the thought of it. But if Diana can help Akko and turn her back to how she used to be then... "For now, Lotte is waiting for her to wake up so she and Akko can talk it out, face-to-face. Depending on how it turns out... _You_ might be able to help her in your own way, since the both of you have more similarities than the rest of us."

"I see. Is there perhaps a clue on what is bothering Akko? I cannot think of anything that would depress Akko for so long." The heiress placed her hand under her chin as she thinks back to when Akko had ran away from campus.

 _'She has been keeping her distance from me for a while now.'_ For some reason, she can't bring herself to say that.  
"Who knows...?"

* * *

Akko sat up as she stretches her arms up and yawns loudly. It's been a while since she's been fully rested.

"Did you have a nice nap Akko?" Lotte set aside her Night Fall book and faced her chair towards Akko's bed.

"Yup!" She cracks her neck loose and continues to stretch. "By the way where's Sucy?" She quickly glanced around the room to search for the stoic witch.

"She's out right now Akko... There's something we need to talk about." The blonde rests her hands on her knees and gave the brunette a worried smile. She begins to tell her teammate their concerns and her sudden actions for the last month.

"Did I really cause that much trouble?" Akko said dejectedly as she stares at her knees. "I'm sorry Lotte, it's just..."

"I'm here to listen to your problems Akko. Whatever it is, we'll do whatever we can to help you know." Lotte grabbed both of Akko's hands as she gives her a patient smile.

"It's... Well, it's..." She hesitates to answer Lotte and avoids eye contact. "I... I..."

"What is it Akko? You can trust me! You know you can!"

"I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH SUCY!" Akko yelled as she shuts her eyes tight.

"...Eh?"

Akko slightly opened one eye to see the blonde's reaction. She saw her wide-eyed with her mouth hanging open. "Uuuuu." She unintentionally made a weird noise as she covers her scarlet face with both her hands and falls back to her bed. She tightly hugs her pillow and rolls around her bed while continuing to make weird sounds, muffled by her pillow.

* * *

After watching lively teammate thrash around her bed she finally voiced a proper response.

"I think that's great Akko. There's no reason to hide your feelings." Lotte tries to console her.

"This is Sucy we're talking about Lotte!" She sat up to look at her straight in the eyes. "I don't even know if she's, you know, _into_ that kind of stuff!"

"Oh right. Um." Lotte thought back to her numerous knowledge of romance novels. To her surprise, she can't think of any character that is most alike with Sucy. "Stoic, logical, sadistic, vengeful, mushroom lover... Hmm." She mumbles.

Akko tilts her head as she wonders what she's thinking about.

"Hmm. Since she's such a calm and composed person I'm sure she'll definitely respect your feelings Akko." She encouraged. _'Probably...'_

"You really think so?" Akko peeks from the pillow covering her burning red face.

Lotte had her doubts, but for the sake of her friend's new found feelings; she just nodded her head.

 _"Hey quit leaning on me will you-"_ Both witches was startled when their room burst open. They saw the green team in a three person pile. " _A_ _h crap._ Um. Yo! Just uh, trying to see if you're alright and all. We definitely didn't hear the lovey-dovey part- Ouch! Hey!" Constanze lightly hit Amanda's head with a wrench while Jasminka got up and dusts herself clean.

"We're so sorry for eavesdropping Akko, we were just worried for you." Jasminka apologizes with Constanze nod in agreement with her.

However, Akko didn't hear any of that as she was already in a cocoon of her own sheets. Lotte sighed tiredly as she watches the sheet cocoon thrash around the already messy bed.

 _'This is gonna take more work than I thought...'_ She quickly shook her head and put on a determined face. _'No! Romance belongs to everyone! Even Akko and Sucy can make it work! ... Somehow...'_

* * *

Sucy rejoined her group by dinnertime but all of them ate in silence. She notices right away that the other witches are glancing at her, though one witch annoyingly snickers now and then. _'It seems that I really was the problem huh?'_

"I'm assuming you and Lotte had talked it out and you will stop being a depressed idiot now?" She saw the witch in question lowered her head to stare at her dinner with a reddening face. One witch chuckled but she chose to ignore it.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine now, thanks Sucy."

 _'For what?'_ She thought but didn't bother. "Well whatever. As long as you're back to normal... though _normal_ is a bit of a stretch." She said with her signature smirk.

"What does that supposed to mean!" Akko took the bait, line and sinker with her signature pouting face.

"There she is." She chuckled. Akko then began to rant regarding her normality. She continues to eat her dinner as she uses the brunette's ramble as white noise.

 _"Sheesh._ _Just hook up already."_ Amanda quietly muttered.

 _'This... might just work out better than I expected!'_ Lotte does a guts-pose in her mind and think of a way to fully strengthen their new (probably one-sided) relationship.

 _'I wonder what chips I should eat for midnight.'_ Jasminka thought as she finished her third serving of dinner.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't really have anything to say today. I just been so distracted (or rather addicted) by idle mobile games.**

 **The Funhaus Quote of the day:**

 **"I can't 'Tap to Sprint' anymore."  
"Yeah you don't- who needs it."  
"Well you ran out of energy 'cause you haven't eaten in three days. And Sherlock only pays in poop."  
\- Elyse Willems, James Willems, Bruce Greene**

 **PRIVATE BROWN EYE - Sherlock Holmes: The Devil's Daughter Gameplay Part 2**


End file.
